Suicide tapes
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Adam Drowned himself. And he only want's Chase to know why. Rated M for suicide Rating may change and probably will.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Chase POV

"No!" I yelled covering my ears, my eyes filling with tears as I looked at my dead brother's body. "Adam!" I than yelled dropping down next to him. He could still be alive. I checked his pulse. Nothing.

"Chase!" A voice called but I drowned nit out. How could he kill himself? I saw a note in the back pocket of his soaking wet blue jeans. I pulled it out, a soaking wet paper and shoved it into my pocket as Leo, Bree, and my parents ran over. I put my head onto Adam's chest

"Adam no!" Bree yelled falling next to me as I cried hard. My brother. My Blood related brother. He just drowned himself. But why?

"Why." I cried as I lifted my head, knowing they would all see my tears as I looked at them. Can't let Spike out. I won't let it. For Adam's sake please don't let him come out.

Tasha was crying into Davenport's shirt and Leo was baling into his hands. Bree was hugging her knees. Davenport looked at Adam with sorrow.

"Why would he do this!?" I yelled angrily grabbing at my hair and letting the tears stream down. "Why!?" I yelled.

"Chase calm down." Davenport began but I cut him off

"No!" I yelled jumping to my feet "My Brother just committed suicide and you expect me to be calm?!" I yelled at him without a care. Than I realised. This was not Spike. This was me. Totally and completely me. I ran past everyone, heading for the house. The hill-side. Past the woods. Leaving the beach. onto the concrete. Into the driveway. Open the door, which was strangely unlocked and run to the Lab locking the Elevator doors and the sliding door that leads to the mission departure room.

"AHHHHGH!" I yelled grabbing at my hair once more as I fell to the floor. The paper! The Paper that was in Adam's pocket. I took it out. Shill wet. I carefully unfolded it to see his horrible, yet understandable writing

_Deer famly deer frinds,_

_I am sory that i lft u sudenly but i had to. Evrything hrts to much. The pane wil be takn away. Evryone who made fun of me wil no longer se me or har me. The dum boy, Adam Davenport wil no longer exist. Yes i can spel some words on here that u wouldn't think I could. Not as dum as u think huh? If This is u Chase, I'm sorry for making fun of u. If this is u Bree I'm sorry for always pranking u. If this is u Leo, I'm sorry for making fun of your height. If this is Tasha, I'm sorry I made fun of your coking all the time. And if this is u Davenport(Or Dad) I'm sorry for never being good enough 4 this. Goodbye. And PS. Chase look behind my capsul._

_-Adam Davenport A.K.A. Dum boy'_

"Oh Adam. What have we done." I mumbled.

* * *

Hey people. Sorry if I'm not good at this but it's the best I can so. Sorry for Adam lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Chase POV

I walked over to Adam's capsule and put my hand to the door. Oh Adam why did you do this? I did as he asked and looked behind his capsule. A box. a brown box. With DVD's A note placed on top of it

I picked it up and read it

_Hey Chase, If it's u, I want u to watch these DVD's in order, 1-12. And I hope for the best this is you. And if it's not, u can watch these but just make sure that Chase get's these. THese are ment for his eyes only._

I whipped my eyes off as I picked up the box, than grabbing my headphones. I walked over to the consul and pulled my laptop out from one of the many drawers.

I than made my way to a chair on the far side of the room. I sat down on the Chair and popped over the DVD drive on my laptop putting the disk into place. I'm ready. I closed it and my laptop loaded as I put on my headphones and turned the volume down low so it wouldn't hurt my ears. THan Adam popped up on screen, in one of the many rooms in the house

_"Hello everyone. Or Chase. Whoever may be watching this." He let out a small sigh "My name is Adam Xavier Davenport. And these are the 14 reasons why I am about to kill myself. On the last disk will be 3 videos, the 12th, 13th and the 14th video. The 14th reason will be the huge one."_

_"So without anymore delay, here's reason number 1: School." He said making me roll my eyes_

_"I know what you may be thinking, 'Oh he's doing this just not to go to school anymore that's a dumb reason' but. It's a better reason than what you think." Adam said, making the strangest gestures that made Chase laugh_

_"But Those reasons will come later for the kids. Right now are the teachers. My Math Teacher, Mrs. McGrate, Hates me. Now I don't mean that as in teacher's hate, I mean HATE. He backhanded me after class one day and it really hurt. SHe called me a dumb ass and a poor excuse for a person. Than there's my History teacher, Mr. McGrate, her husband, who did worse that she did. He punched my in the face and kicked me down there. And they did it because I was failing both their classes and refused to learn. And said if I tried to tell the cops or Perry that they would kill me." This made Chase mad_

_"So there's the first reason. wItch really should be just 'The McGrates.' Who no are not that great." Adam said running a hand through his hair Than the screen went black_

* * *

**So here's reason one. Up next, reason 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Chase POV

I looked for the second disk. Ah here it is! I pulled it out and replaced the first disk with it. As it loaded I felt anger for those teachers rise. Than Adam appiared on screen and I put my attion on it.

_"Hey not sure if any or you are there but hopefully you're watching these in order so. Here is reason 2: Bullies." Adam said running a hand through his hair. "Trent Haker is the worst. He would call me dumb, push me around, spill stuff on me. _

_And I just stand back and let it happen. Than there's the head cheerleader who I forget who's name is. After ?I quit the team she made my life a living hell. She would trip me, turn my brother's of sister's on me. And it would hurt. Not only me phisicaly but also mentally." _This made the anger rise up inside of Chase.

_"I think they would love to have me dead. Trent, The cheer leader. That's what started to make me feel like this. Like I sould just kill myself. So a few days ago I started to do stuff to myself witch included a sharp blade, blood and a cloth to whipe things up." He pulled us his sleave and there were about 12 long white scars. "So this just all happened so fast I couldn't take the pain anymore._

_Now this reason might be shorter than the rest but yeah. This is reason two: Bullies." Adam said. He let a small smile slip before the video ended._

Chase felt about readdy to stop, and throw his lap top at the ground, crying and screaming. But he pulled himself to continue on. And he watched the 3rd video

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Took me a while to finish! Had a lot on my ming (Mostly school and Doctor who! Go Whovians!)**


End file.
